The First Holidays
by Deona Lindholm
Summary: The holidays are always memorable...especially if you're a 9 year old girl that's celebrating them for the first time. [COMPLETED]
1. Thanksgiving, Pt 1

_The First Holidays_

_Response to the Holiday at FLAG Challenge_

_By Deona Lindholm_

Chapter 1: Thanksgiving, Part 1 

Over at the Foundation Headquarters, Laura Mariz looked up from a book that she was reading and glanced all around her. She had picked a rather nice spot in one of the courtyards: cool steady wind, lots of shade, excellent view.

All around her, the signs of autumn were in abundance. The leaves were already brown and gold. Plenty of them were on the ground or falling. Blades of grass were either browning or already dead, and very few green ones were in sight.

The book Laura was reading belonged to a friend of hers, and she had managed to ask the girl if she could borrow it, which was agreed to.

"'Call me Ishmael'," she murmured, "Well then, Ishmael, let's see what kind of trouble you get yourself into."

"I beg your pardon?"

The Mexican girl's head snapped to the left, where the familiar, British voice came from.

She saw that the voice's owner was wearing his usual three-piece outfit, although a brown, wool sweater replaced the outer coat. Not elderly but not young either, he looked at her with an expression of curiosity mixed with just-what-are-you-up-to-now.

"_Buenos tardes, _Devon," she greeted, "_Como estas?_"

"Just out for a walk, Laura. What's that you're reading?"

"This…?" she replied, "_Moby Dick_. Marissa said I could borrow it."

The older man nodded, movement a bit distant, even for him.

"Is something wrong…?"

"Hm…?" Devon asked, and then said, "Just…a bit frustrated at how much red tape there can be involving children."

"_Ay Caramba_. I heard you and dad talking about it a few days after Parkson was arrested. Not on purpose, of course."

He merely raised an eyebrow. Before Devon had even gotten out the door to go to the courthouse, one of the Foundation lawyers had informed him of a stipulation when it came to adoptions…that normally, they took at least a year. After further discussion, Devon went to the courthouse as planned, but with a different reason. It was mutually agreed that at first the Englishman would gain guardianship of Marissa, just in case something came up, with the knowledge that if everything went well, then the adoption would take place.

"I should hope it wasn't on purpose, young lady," was the neutral reply, "Have you seen Rissie?"

"Yeah, she's in her room. When I last saw her, she had some books on her desk as well as a stack of printer paper, the kind you'd see out of Kitt."

He nodded, thanked her, then went on towards his apart—_their_ apartments.

It had been mid-July when everyone had gone to Helena, Montana for the fateful law enforcement convention. During the event, Kitt had found Marissa, and when he did, he began an irrevocable change. The very first difference that FLAG had noticed were that Kitt no longer _seemed_ to have emotions, he _did_ have them, and their existence and variety went beyond actual programming. The second one was that he was now capable of lying at will. That had been taken care of when the Englishman made Kitt take an oath not to mislead or lie to FLAG staff unless under extreme circumstances or under Devon's orders. Even now, nobody knew what other changes Kitt would make, or what the end result would be. All they did know was that Verona Miles, Devon's sister and Marissa's mother, had asked them all to protect and nurture him.

When the AI had slipped up and revealed her presence, it was closer to mid-August, and Douglas Parkson, the man that had murdered her mother and kidnapped her, had been arrested and extradited at the beginning of September.

Now, it was November, mid-November to be exact. In a couple of days, it would be Thanksgiving, the beginning of the Holidays…and Devon had a hunch that this would be his niece's first. After all, she was puzzled when Michael had asked her about trick-or-treating on Halloween.

It became rather apparent that he was deep in thought, for the next thing he knew he was in front of the apartment door and unlocking it.

The moment he closed the door, he heard a little voice call out, "Hi, Uncle Devon. Is it teatime already?"

He looked at his watch, then replied, "That it is. Be a dear and help me get it prepared, please."

"Sure!" was the answer, and a moment later, Marissa was emerging from her room, holding a small stack of printout and reading it.

He shook his head and walked over to her. "What's this that you're reading?"

She looked up, some distraction on her face. "Huh? It's the history of a day. Kitt thought that I should know not only what holiday is coming up, but how it came about."

He nodded and said, "Help me make the tea, then we'll discuss that history," with a little smile.

"Oh! Okay."

She put the printout down and went to get a couple canisters of tea while her uncle got out metal kettle that was larger than the one he normally used. Every day during this time, he had her try different kinds of tea, to see which ones she liked and which she didn't. He already knew that there were two among her favorites: plain ginger tea and cinnamon tea with extra cinnamon.

"Which one today, uncle?" she asked.

He thought for a moment, then replied, "Earl Grey," as he filled the kettle, put it on a burner, then turned it on.

Marissa nodded and got down a third container, then put the first two back in the tea cabinet.

"That sounds like a really famous tea where you come from," she said as soon as the containers were put away.

"Yes, it is. How did you know?"

"Well, you have more of this than you do any other tea in the house."

"Too true." He then looked over the printout that was laying on the dining table. "This is certainly thorough."

"It sure is. What gets me is how Thanksgiving got changed from a day to be thankful for things into a day to get drunk and really overeat."

Devon shook his head again, "That, Rissie, is something I never did quite understand either. In your case, though, Doctor Alpert said that you should indulge in the food this year. After all, you are still underweight, but not as much as before."

Marissa nodded, "Yeah, I know…but I wonder if I'll ever not be that way."

He patted her lightly on the shoulder, "You will, but it takes time. Seven years of malnourishment cannot be tended to overnight. Kitt securing food for you for a month was a start."

"Are you still mad at him for lying to you?"

That question caught Devon short, and no wonder. At times, it seemed as though some of the techs, especially Bonnie, were a little leery whenever Kitt answered something that sounded even the least bit like it could be false…and usually it would take him reminding the people about the oath that the Englishman had made him take before they would relax.

"To be honest, dear…no. I'm not. I admit, I was when I found out that he had lied to everyone for a whole month, but…considering everything, he felt he did what was necessary to protect you, and I realize that."

She nodded. "He once told me that he didn't know how you all would react if you knew too soon about me."

"That's all under the bridge now," he remarked, "In a couple of days will be Thanksgiving."

"Uh-huh. Uncle, is there a Thanksgiving where you come from?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Rissie. There are very few holidays that the entire world shares, and this isn't one of them."

"Oh, that's a shame. They should, though."

"And why is that?"

"Because if Thanksgiving was one of them, lots of people would be more grateful and not be so mean to others."

Devon stared at her, silently, while his mind turned over what she had said.

"Uncle…? Is something wrong?"

"No…I was thinking how lucky I am to have a child like you."

Marissa blushed when she heard this.

000000000000000

"Um, Uncle Devon?"

He looked up from the afternoon edition of the newspaper. He had been reading about a Thanksgiving exhibit that would be displayed at a museum tomorrow.

"Yes, Marissa?"

"I was thinking…well, about something for Kitty for Christmas."

He chuckled slightly and replied, "Bonnie and I already have something in mind…something special for him."

"Oh? Does this have anything to do with something you found out in Montana?"

"Precisely. Bonnie's been thinking about it ever since then."

"That's good—"

There was a rather insistant knock on the door.

"See who that is, please."

"Right away." Marissa got up and walked to the living room, then spoke through the door for a couple of moments.

She gasped and ran quickly back into the kitchen.

"Rissie! I told you, don't run in here, you could easily get hurt—"

"Uncle Devon, that was Cathy. She said Michael's in something called the local O.R. and said something about critical condition."

He turned white and whispered something too low for her to pick up. Devon had learned that if he felt the need to swear to do it in a tone she couldn't hear…especially since he didn't want _any_ child, especially this one, to be swearing. The Englishman then added in a louder tone, "Get your jacket and a couple of books, Marissa. We're going."

000000000000000

Marissa peered at Bonnie and her uncle. The moment that they had left the apartments, Devon had run into the technician on the way to the parking lot and had told her what Cathy's message had been, as well as which hospital he was in. The reaction had been the same as his, although she forgot to keep her voice low, which had gotten the woman a sharp glare from the Englishman and a reminder about trying to keep Marissa from using profanity.

Now, the three of them were in one of Devon's three-seat vehicles (he did have a couple of those), with the man at the wheel…and going somewhat faster than normal.

In short time, they had arrived. Marissa looked around the parking lot and saw a very familiar vehicle near the doors to the Emergency Room.

As soon as the car had been parked and the doors opened, she went over to the familiar black Trans-am and put her hand on the driver's side door.

After a month of close association, the little girl was able to tell Kitt's emotions by touch, something that Michael and Bonnie both envied. As a result, she had tried to teach both how to detect the AI's mood. The operative had picked up on it quickly, while the technician was not able to.

"Kitt, you're really upset," she asked after a moment, "What happened?"

"_It was horrible,"_ he replied as Devon come up behind them, _"He was out getting some things for Thanksgiving when the store he was at was held up. He managed to keep the robbers at bay, but when the police showed up, there had been a--you would call it a showdown. Michael got caught in the crossfire."_

"What was he getting?"

"_Decorations,"_ Kitt's voice trembled as he replied, _"Rissie, I'll be honest, Michael didn't look too good when the ambulance arrived."_

Devon took a shuddering breath when he heard this, then asked, "Are you going to be all right, Kitt?"

"Yeah, maybe I should stay out here with you, Kitty."

"_I…I would appreciate that…if that's all right with you, Devon."_

"Yes, of course. Rissie, Bonnie and I will be just inside those doors. If either of you need anything—"

"Okay, uncle."

"_Thank you, Devon."_

"And Kitt…? Keep Rissie out of trouble, please."

"_Devon, Marissa is never trouble!"_

He smirked sadly, then went inside the emergency room with Bonnie.

000000000000000

Marissa opened the driver's side door and got in. As soon as she was inside, Kitt closed the door and adjusted the seat for her.

"How are you feeling, Kitty…? Other than upset…"

"_I'm worried, very worried…although maybe a better word would be scared."_

"How come?"

"_This is the first time a situation like this has happened after…my change."_

"The first time? Michael's been in the O.R. place before?"

"_O.R. stands for Operating Room, Rissie. It's where people that have been hurt very badly are taken…and most of them would not survive if the Operating Room did not exist."_

"That's why Uncle Devon looks so upset."

"_Yes."_

Marissa nodded and hugged the steering wheel. She knew that Kitt wasn't human but he definitely had the emotions of one. This was the best she could do to try to comfort him. When she felt the wheel grow warmer, she chuckled. "How about a prayer?"

"_That wouldn't hurt right now."_ After a long moment, he added, _"Need a nap?"_

"Yeah…think I do. Kitty, mind if I sleep in here?"

"_You go right ahead,"_ he answered and opened the door.

Marissa got out, then waited as Kitt lowered the driver's seat, pausing only until the little girl was in the backseat before raising the seat, closing the door and blackening the windows.

She snuggled in and chuckled, "You're still cozy, just like before."

"_To be honest, I've missed this. You get some rest, little one, and I'll keep an eye on Michael. If anything new happens, I'll let you know."_

She made a small, affirmative sound, then within a few minutes, she was asleep.

Kitt had to admit that her presence in the backseat, sleeping, was quite a comfort to him.

000000000000000

Devon came outside just at sunset and started looking for the familiar black Trans-Am…and found it in the same place it had been before, just at the doors to the emergency room. He peered through the windows and found Marissa in the backseat, talking and gesturing to the printout from earlier.

"…_would find things, generally, such as turkey, cranberry jelly, stuffing, rolls and sweet potatoes. There is also dessert such as pumpkin pie and Indian Pudding."_

"I heard that the grownups drink wine at those kinds of dinners. What about kids?"

"_Well, in your case, little one, it would be more like juice, water or one of those sodas that Michael likes so much."_

"Hey, I like it too, you know."

"_Yes, I do know. Hello, Devon."_

Her head snapped around and she saw him standing over the driver's-side door with a bemused expression.

"Um…hi, uncle."

"Hello, you two. I thought I would see how you're both doing."

"Oh, I'm ok…and keeping my fingers crossed."

"_I am functioning within normal parameters, Devon."_

"Ah, perhaps I should have asked how you're feeling."

"…_worried…and scared. He didn't look too good when the ambulance came."_

The Englishman nodded, "Good to see you're being honest even about your emotions. I have some good news."

"What is it?" Marissa and Kitt asked at the exact same time.

"Michael got out of the O.R. a few minutes ago. The injuries have been taken care of. He…he will be fine."

"_Devon…you had me take that oath against lying, but perhaps you need one too?"_

"Kitt, how rude!" Marissa gasped.

"You're both right," he admitted, "His heart stopped twice during surgery, but they were able to bring him back. As I said, though, he will be fine. However, the doctor has said he can't be out of the hospital until the first of December."

"Aww…! That means he can't be home for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear. I'm just thankful that he is alive."

"_That is a relief. Thank you, Devon. When can we talk to him?"_

"You two can tomorrow," was the reply, "Want me to relay any messages?"

"Sure, to get well soon…and not do something Kitt called AMA, whatever that is."

"_Likewise, Devon."_

The older man nodded, smiling a little wryly, "I'll see what I can do," then went back into the hospital.

After a long moment, Marissa said, "That stinks…Michael's stuck in there for Thanksgiving, with hospital food."

"_I admit, it is an unpleasant thought."_

She thought for a moment, then asked, "This is a Foundation hospital, right?"

"_Yes, it is. Why?"_

The little girl grinned and said, "I've got an idea."


	2. Thanksgiving, Pt 2

_Chapter 2: Thanksgiving, Part 2_

When Devon came back out with Bonnie, he faintly caught the tail-end of a conversation between his niece and Kitt.

"…it's agreed, then. You'll have to talk to Bonnie. I'll do what I can and get Laura to help, too."

"_You know your uncle is still a little irate over what Laura Mariz pulled the same day that you arrived, Rissie. If he forces me to 'spill it'-- I'll see what I can do."_

"Just what are you two plotting about now…?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing bad," child and AI replied at the same time.

"Just holiday related," Marissa added.

He shook his head wryly, "Well, I have a bit of a plot myself…and I am going to need both of you to help me."

Marissa looked from the voice modulator to her uncle, before she said, "Lemme guess…this plot of yours involves 2 days from now?"

He sounded bemused as he asked, "Does yours?"

"_Since there is a 99.99 probability that the two of you are talking about the same 'plan', perhaps we should just say so flat out. Yes, it involves Thanksgiving Day."_

"I thought so. In that case, let's get started, shall we? Beginning with the decorations that Michael was originally planning on picking up?"

"_He already got them. They're in the backseat, on the floor. I didn't mention this before, but he had forgotten something in the store that was also on the list and went back in. A moment later was when the store was held up."_

"What'd he forget?"

"_Beverages."_

"I'll take care of that, Kitt," Devon replied, "For now, though, we should get back to the Foundation. When we do, my dear, see if you can find Laura. I want to see her."

000000000000000

"_Que…?_ You want me to do _what_…?"

"Visit Michael tomorrow. Rissie and I will be there later, but if I know him, he'll try to leave AMA, especially with Thanksgiving being so close."

"You sure about this, Devon…? I figured you'd be busy getting ready for the party tomorrow."

"Speaking of that, it's been rescheduled for tomorrow evening. That way, the entire time day after tomorrow will be open."

"Does _papa_ know about this?"

"Yes, he does. Now…will you help us?"

"Devon, you know the answer to that already. Michael's getting the short end of the stick."

"Good. Be ready in the morning after breakfast, Laura."

"_Si_."

The Mexican girl left the apartments, closing the door behind her.

A little voice came from the kitchen, saying, "I'm still surprised you agreed so quickly to getting Laura into this plan. Like Kitt said, you don't really like her."

He walked back into the kitchen, replying, "Marissa, there's a difference between disliking a person and feeling the same about her actions. I'm still not too happy that she tried to teach you self-defense without telling me, but all in all, Laurine is a rather nice girl…even if she's taken on some of Michael's characteristics."

She chuckled and looked up from the printout, then stood and turned towards the stove.

Devon shook his head, "Marissa, I told you before…you _don't_ have to try cooking for me. Children your age shouldn't be doing that for another year or two."

Before Kitt had found her, one of the things that Douglas Parkson had made her do was to cook a meal or two a day…and she wasn't allowed to eat them.

"I'm sorry, uncle."

"I know, it's a habit…and we have a long road ahead of us, getting rid of the bad ones."

She nodded and sat back down.

Usually, he would have the chefs make the meals, but at times, such as twice a month, he would do the cooking himself. Even though it had been four months total since the fateful day when Devon and the others had discovered Kitt's secret, he still found it a little unusual that he was cooking dinner for two.

"After dinner, you're taking a bath," he added.

"You know what's also strange…?"

"What is it?"

"Back then, it was forbidden to wash up. If I did, I was in big trouble. Now, being clean is a daily thing."

He peered at her a moment, then said quietly, "A lot of things are different now, my dear…for both of us. I wouldn't change a thing if I could, though."

"Me neither."

He smiled warmly and ruffled her hair lightly, then said, "Tomorrow afternoon, we'll go over to the hospital, as I told Laura."

She nodded, then asked, "She mentioned something about school…and said to ask you what's going to happen there."

Devon paused in his cooking and replied, "I'm not sure it'd be a good idea for you to be going to public school…at this point, it'd be more of a culture shock than even you can handle. Rissie, have you ever heard of home study?"

"Umm, no."

"It basically means that instead of going to a public school, the child would be learning her lessons at home…in a way, you've already done some of that, even before we found you in the semi."

"Oh? How?"

"Through Kitt. I know he's been teaching you things like familial structure and address, math, weather…"

"That's what home study is like…?"

"Yes. How would you like to continue learning things that way?"

"I'd like that!"

He smiled broadly and crouched until he was at her level, then hugged her.

_He's right_, he thought, _Even though I got a taste of raising children on the day we returned to the Foundation, I won't let it deter me…because I do love Marissa, just as much as I do Michael._

000000000000000

Michael looked about him as the doctor walked out of his room. From the time that Devon and Bonnie had left to now, it had been an agonizing, long day. He had wanted to talk to Kitt, who had to have been worried sick, moreso than before. After all, this had been the first time since that Montana convention that something like this had happened…and Verona's words still rang in his mind.

_Protect Kitt and nurture him._

She had not specified yet just what she meant, but regardless, he meant to do precisely that. After all, even though he had never met her before, he knew how dear she had been to Devon…and how dear Kitt was to Michael.

Now, he just wanted to get out of here. After all, tomorrow was Thanksgiving.

Laura had arrived in the morning, surprising him. He didn't know the young woman that well, thanks to the fact that he was out on the road most of the time. When she came, she had brought a chess set. Borrowed from Devon, of course.

"_He's teaching her how to play chess, you know," she had remarked._

"_Oh he is, is he…? How's that going?"_

"_It took a few times, but she caught on. She beat won a game against him last night, her first."_

_This made his eyes widen a little. "Marissa Miles, beating Devon at chess? This I have got to see."_

"_Sometime you might. Right now, though, your rook's in danger."_

"_Just who's been teaching you this? Devon?"_

"_Nope."_

_He had sighed and grumbled, "Kitt. Figures."_

"I'm back," he heard her call out. She had been at the cafeteria, getting lunch.

"You know, Laura, I can't see how you can stand hospital food."

She replied, "Just hold your nose, chew a couple of times, then swallow quickly. Seriously, though…before _papa_ and I came to the United States and FLAG, there was a time where we didn't get much to eat, being on the run so much…so I'm thankful for whatever I do eat."

"On the run…? As in being criminals?"

"No, not that at all. A man named Cortez was trying to kill us, just because of the way we were born…especially me. We managed to disappear legally and got the papers to come across the border. _Senor_—I mean Devon saw something in _mi papa_ and in me. He took us both in. Of course, that was before _Senor_ Knight died."

"That explains why you talk to him like you do, even if you father doesn't like it."

"_Si_. I was seven when Devon changed, became more silent and withdrawn…and for a few months, when he was by himself, he'd cry. He never even let _Senor_ Knight know how deeply the incident had really hurt him."

"When his sister was killed and Marissa was kidnapped."

"Yes. And don't you ever tell him that I said any of this. I'm not supposed to tell _anyone._"

"My lips are sealed."

"Good. I do know one thing, Michael."

"And what's that?"

"If you die, it'll be much worse than when Verona was murdered."

"I'll keep that in mind, Laura."

"Keep what in mind?" they heard a familiar, British accent from behind them.

Both looked and saw Devon standing in the door, with Marissa beside him in a green dress, the same one she had been in on her 9th birthday.

"'llo, you two," he greeted, "Just talking about life and death, Devon."

The older man nodded a bit dubiously, then said, "How are you feeling, my boy?"

"Better…and wanting to get out of here. As it is, I'm gonna miss that Thanksgiving party of yours."

Marissa frowned and said, "Michael, you got hurt really bad. You don't wanna get worse, do you? And you don't wanna scare Uncle Devon or Kitty, right?"

Devon nodded, "Not exactly in those words, but well put. We will be by tomorrow, all of us."

"Hey, any chance on talking to Kitt? He's got to be worried."

"_Now how did I know you were going to say that?"_ Kitt's voice emitted from Marissa's comlink.

The younger man grinned, "How're you doin', buddy?"

"_More relieved now that I actually hear you. Marissa's right, Michael. You're not going anywhere until the doctor says you are, for once, and not a minute sooner."_

"Alright, alright, already," he replied, putting his hands up in surrender, "I know when I'm outvoted…especially by a kid. But really, it kills me to know I'm gonna be stuck here while the Thanksgiving party is going on tomorrow, and Marissa's first, too."

"_Michael, must you use that slang term…?"_

"Ok, I'm sorry. Ok, Kitt?"

"_Forgiven, Michael."_

000000000000000

The time between Devon and Marissa leaving his room to daybreak was just as slow…although later on, a few television shows and favorite movies were on the air…including a favorite of his, _The Empire Strikes Back_. After then was a movie he had not seen before but heard about, called _Spaceballs_, which he watched…and found himself laughing to.

_Laura, you sure know a good movie when you see one_, he thought.

When he awoke near mid-afternoon, it was to the sight of one of the nurses.

"Good, you're awake," she said to him, "You have some visitors."

"Visitors? Like who?"

"Like us," Devon's voice came from outside the hospital room as he came in, with Marissa behind him.

"So what're you up to…? I thought you'd be getting ready for the party by now."

"Party?" the older man asked innocently.

"Yeah, as in the Thanksgiving party? Have 'em every year?"

"Which one do you mean?" Bonnie asked as she came in as well, with Laura Mariz right behind her. Both women were carrying things, like dishes, plates, utensils, and cups.

Behind them, Doctors Alpert and Carlyle came in and out, carrying all kinds of containers that contained food in them.

"Wh—what's all this…?" Michael asked, surprised.

"You were right when I said that I would be getting ready for a Thanksgiving party, my boy. Since you can't be at the party, we brought it to you."

"H-how…how'd you…whose idea was—"

"Devon _and_ Marissa's," Bonnie replied as Alpert came in with a cooked turkey, "The annual party for everyone else was yesterday."

Michael looked rather speechless.

"I think he's surprised, uncle," Marissa said in a pseudo-whisper.

"That obvious?" he replied, apparently joining in the teasing.

"Yeah, that plain. Guys…I…I don't know what to say."

"That's a first," Devon replied, slightly teasing, "As Marissa learned and we re-learned, this is a day to be thankful for all the good things in your life…and your being alive, recovering and not being alone certainly counts."

"_As Michael would say, hear hear,"_ Kitt said.

"He's got that right, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend Thanksgiving with than my family," Michael agreed, "_All_ of the family, including the littlest one."

Devon was pouring drinks into the cups, mostly coffee, although two of them had soda in them. Bonnie was busy serving food onto the plates.

He gave each of them a cup, then said, "A toast…to the first holidays in your life, Rissie…and to hopefully many more full of good memories for all of us."

The cups all touched, including the little girl's. Marissa had to admit, it might not have been a normal Thanksgiving, but it was her first…and she wouldn't have traded it for anything.


	3. The Question of Christmas

_Chapter 3: The Question of Christmas_

On the first of December, Marissa and Kitt were with Devon when Michael was finally released from the hospital. Originally it would have been only the Englishman and the AI, but Marissa had been there for a physical therapy appointment with Dr. Carlyle. In the time between Parkson's arrest and Thanksgiving, the girl had first been in a wheelchair, then on crutches while her right ankle and left leg healed.

It seemed that every sunrise, if Marissa was outside, she would dance to unheard music. Apparently, that time would have beneficial qualities, for whenever Dr. Alpert examined her, he noticed that some of her more recent injuries were healing a bit faster than normal, with no adverse effects. She was unable to dance as she always did at sunrise (a secret that Devon never told anyone about), but she made sure to be outside at that time anyway, even if all she could do was listen and tap fingers or a foot to the music. Regardless, it appeared to have some healing affect.

Now, Michael grinned when he saw them and squeezed Devon's shoulder, ruffled Marissa's hair and patted Kitt's hood.

"Great to see you three here."

"But of course," Devon replied.

"I just had to be here when you got out of there," the little girl added.

"_And you know I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."_

"Yeah, I'll bet. Where's Bonnie?"

"She's…working on something."

"Uh-huh," Marissa agreed.

"I can just guess what, but I'm not saying."

"Well, shall we get going? Marissa had the feeling that you would want to, as she put it, eat out before heading for home."

"Right on target, Devon…although that was one Thanksgiving we're not gonna forget." He then saw some printout under the little girl's arm. "Hey…more stuff from Kitt, or is that still the stuff about Thanksgiving?"

"_Michael, don't be silly."_

"Naw, this is about Christmas…and as thorough as the reading on Thanksgiving. I'm gonna read it when we get home."

"Good idea. I wouldn't want any food to get on it," Devon agreed, "Now, let's get going."

000000000000000

A couple of days later, Marissa was sitting in the driver's seat in the Foundation's garage.

"So the meaning of Christmas got really changed around, just like Thanksgiving did," she said, "Either of you know why people do that…? Warp and change the meaning of days…?"

Bonnie looked up from her small work area and replied, "If you ever figure that out, let me know, kiddo. It's something I think even the ancient scholars would have a field day with."

"_Socrates and Zeno certainly would,"_ Kitt replied, _"And it's a good question. Humans are such conflicting creatures."_

Marissa nodded, then frowned.

"What is it, Marissa?"

"Well, Bonnie…something else I read about this yesterday…having to do with a big fat guy in a red suit that goes down chimneys."

"Big fat guy…Oh, you mean Santa Claus."

"Yeah. Lots of kids think he's real, but the material shows that he's just make-believe."

"_That's not quite accurate, Rissie. Several centuries ago, there was a man named Nicklaus that would give toys and things to poor families at Christmas. He did it every year. The tale of his deeds and existence, even his name, was changed through the years, from Nicklaus, to St. Nicholas and then finally to the Santa Claus of modern day, who works from the North Pole with reindeer."_

"Yeah, but does that change that maybe he's not real…?"

The technician winced and walked over to Marissa and Kitt. "Listen to me, kiddo. I don't think any of us really know that answer. All I can say is that children believe he's real, while grownups don't. You've got to come up with the answer yourself, with your own eyes and ears."

The little girl nodded and turned to the car, asking, "Hm…hey Kitty, which one are you? A kid or a grownup?"

Bonnie's eyes widened a bit when she heard this.

Kitt was silent for a little bit before replying, _"I don't think that would apply to me. I am merely the voice of the—"_

"Nah. Maybe you were a long time ago, but you've done a lot of growing. You know, maybe you're just like me—not a kid but not a grownup, either."

"_You may be right."_

"Now now, don't say that. True, you didn't exactly have a decent childhood, maybe not one at all, but still…" She cleared her throat and said, "Hey Marissa, c'mon over here. I want to show you something."

The little girl nodded, got up, and followed Bonnie to her station.

"What do you think of this…?" the woman asked, showing her some sketches, as well as some hardware that she was working on.

"Wow…is it what I think it is?"

"It sure is. Don't say what it is, though." The older woman grinned and asked, "You think he'll like it?"

"Do I _think_ he'll like it? I _know_ he will!"

"Great." She added, "Oh, that reminds me. You need to get your picture taken in a little bit."

"My picture? How come?"

"Well, sometimes around this time of year, we go overseas to celebrate Christmas. And in order to do that, you need a photo of yourself and a passport."

"And Uncle Devon wants me to get a…passport?"

"That's right. I think he mentioned something about it at breakfast…or he said he was going to."

"Yeah, he did. He didn't say whether or not we're going though."

"I guess we'll find out, now won't we?" Bonnie looked up and grinned. "Your uncle and that big yo-yo's here."

Michael winced and said, "You sure know how to describe people to kids."

Devon shook his head in bemusement, then said, "I figured I would find all of you here."

"_Another mission, Michael?"_

"Yeah. With any luck, we should be back in a few days."

Bonnie nodded, "And I have a feeling you'll be needing us in the semi."

"Oh I dunno about that. If we do, I know someone will be wanting to come along with you two."

Devon looked directly at Marissa and replied, "So do I…and I don't know if I fancy the idea of her being in dangerous situations. Lord knows she's been through enough as it is."

"How about if I stay out of your way?" Marissa asked, "or help out around the semi?"

He peered at her, smiling a little, and answered, "We'll have to work that out, my dear. For now, Michael and Kitt need to get underway."

"_I'll tell you all about it when we get back, Rissie, just in case."_

"Okay, Kitty. Have fun!" she waved.

"See ya all in a few days," Michael added.

"Take care of Kitt…and yourself, too," Bonnie said.

"Be careful," the Englishman put in, "and godspeed."

000000000000000

As it turned out, there had been no need for the semi, and the case had been taken care of without any need to head for the hospital, something that truly relieved Devon and the others. When the two of them arrived, Kitt and Marissa talked in the garage about what the two of them did on it, as well as a few embarrassing incidents (one involving a supposedly innocent woman that turned out to be the criminal) that the AI and the child had a few good laughs over, at Michael's expense.

In between cases, Michael and Marissa were chatting together, as well as trying to figure out presents for Bonnie, Kitt and her uncle, while Bonnie did something similar for the males…and then she and Devon planned out things for Bonnie, Kitt and Michael. As she said to the AI with a snicker and a grin, "I'm probably the only one in the family that knows what everyone else's going to get for Christmas!"

"_I don't doubt it…and you're not going to tell me what everyone has planned for me, do you…?"_

"Nope! You're gonna have to wait, just like everyone else!"

Time seemed to pass almost as quickly as it did for Kitt and Marissa in Montana. In the meantime, the little girl had been asking numerous people of different ages about the mystery of Santa Claus. At one time, Devon had found an old article about a letter that a little girl named Virginia had sent an editor and showed it to her. Although it gave her some new information, it still didn't answer the question as to why grownups thought Santa didn't exist while children believed that he did.

A few days before Christmas, Michael had talked Devon into letting him take Marissa and Kitt to a few cities for Christmas shopping…as well as to help her figure out the answer. The next morning, the Englishman and Bonnie were seeing the operative, child and AI off.

"All of you, be careful," Devon had cautioned, "The weather in a couple of cities you'll be going to will be rather nasty. Rissie, do you have your hat, coat and gloves, just in case?"

"And scarf. We'll be fine."

"We'll all be fine. If something comes up, we'll call you," Michael put in, "We'll be back in a few days."

"Take care, Kitt and Marissa," Bonnie said, waving.

"Hey, what about me?"

"Oh, you too Michael."

"Some things never change," he muttered and started the turbines, "Ho, ho ho to you too!"

000000000000000

The first part of the trip went rather well, relatively. The first city was Los Angeles itself, which the three of them were very familiar with. While they went shopping, Marissa would go over to the store Santas talk to them. A couple of them were not too nice, while the third one misunderstood, thinking she was trying to be a wise guy.

"Some people just don't understand," Michael said when he heard this, "A lot of the kids they come across are wise guys, so it spoils their frame of mind when a little girl genuinely wants to figure out the truth."

She nodded.

During the travel to another city on the road trip, Chicago, Marissa asked, "Is it true…that grownups don't believe in things that kids do…?"

"You're asking if I ever believed in Santa…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, I did, once. That changed when I was a year older than you are, though."

"How?"

"When I snuck to the bathroom and happened to see my mom and dad putting presents under the tree and eating the cookies that I had set out. The next morning, they didn't realize that I had seen and said that Santa had come."

"That had to hurt."

"Yeah, it did…but you know, Marissa…part of growing up means going through hard times and changing how you see things as a kid."

"_No child should have to go through what she did, though."_

"Way too true. Who knows…maybe you really will find out the answer, once and for all. I hope you do."

"Thanks," she murmured.

"_Michael…"_

"I see it," he replied, frowning, "Some of that nasty weather Devon mentioned…a snowstorm."

"Snowstorm…? I remember this stuff, in Montana. This doesn't look like just that, though."

"Oh? And how would you know?"

"_Because I taught her how to tell the difference between different shifts in weather."_

"Figures…so what do you think this is gonna be…?"

000000000000000

Devon looked up from an article he was reading when he blinked.

All of a sudden, he had a strange sense…something close to the whispers in the soul that he would get…although this time, it was strong and rather negative.

He took a step back and tripped on his own chair. As he managed to catch himself on the nearby sofa, Bonnie came in from the main part of the semi.

Devon had planned on meeting up with Marissa, Michael and Kitt near Chicago and, as such, were on their way. They had just crossed the Illinois state line.

"Whoa! You okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Bonnie," he managed to say as he sat down.

"I'll believe that when you turn into a Russian cowboy."

He shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Inside, the negative feeling was growing.

"Okay, what's going on? The look on your face says that something's bothering you. One of your whispers?"

"Not quite like that," he replied, "Just…a very bad feeling."

"Uh-oh. Last time you had a very bad feeling was when Durant shot Michael…and we all know what happened then."

He nodded, sat down and sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose.

The moment he did, he saw something come up on the screen…and paled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's an SOS transmission," Devon replied, voice faint, "From Kitt."

"An SOS?" she asked as he opened the communications link.

"Kitt…? What's going on?"

"_Devon…was worried if the emergency line was functioning…"_

He frowned, then asked, "Functioning? What happened?"

"_Caught…out in a storm. Unusually cold blizzard hit in Chicago…were on our way home when it struck. Gas lines…frozen. Systems also…freezing."_

"Oh my God," he whispered, then asked in a louder tone, "Are Michael and Rissie all right?"

"…_for now. Protecting…as best I can. Need help—"_

There was a sudden silence.

"Kitt? Kitt, you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"…_don't know how long before I completely freeze. Once I do, Marissa and Michael…"_

Devon's voice trembled a bit as he asked, "Quickly, where exactly are you?"

"…_outside…limits. Sending…coordinates. Hurry. Devon…ssie says…careful."_

There was nothing more than silence.

"Kitt…? _Kitt!_"


	4. A Little Miracle, Pt 1

_Chapter 4: A Little Miracle, Pt. 1_

Kitt tried to keep the emergency line open, but to no avail. The last thing that had been spoken before the line was lost was Devon calling out to him in worry. Marissa was in the front passenger seat, while Michael was trying to find someone that was either living nearby or on the road. They had been stuck in the same place for about an hour and a half.

"Did he get the message?" Marissa asked.

"_Most of it…I think…"_

"Maybe you better power down so that you don't freeze to death."

"_Not until Michael…back."_

"There he is," she said pointing to a form that was walking towards them.

"_Doesn't look too happy…powering down…now…Rissie…wake me…if we…"_

The door opened, although very slowly, then the voice modulator stopped.

"Is Kitt okay?" he asked as he tried to close the door again.

"Yeah," she replied, "He said he has to power down, so he doesn't freeze to death. If we get out of here, I'm to wake him."

He nodded, "If we don't freeze to death ourselves. Was he able to call for help?"

"Yeah…I don't know how much Uncle Devon was able to understand, though."

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh…"

"C'mon, Marissa, you don't need to act tough."

She sighed, then said, "Tired and cold."

"That you don't need. It's the starts of hypothermia."

"Huh…? That have anything to do with freezing…?"

"That it does. If you go to sleep, you might not ever wake up again."

She asked, "You're not kidding, are you…? I've been in cold weather before, in Montana, but this is worse. I'm worried about you."

"Hah, I've been in worse. You're looking at someone that's been in forests of 'Nam and up in the cold of Canada—" he winced, seeing that her expression was one of disbelief. "What is it…?"

"Um…you're not gonna believe this, but…I think I see a couple walking towards us."

He turned around and saw a tall woman with white hair coming up to him, gesturing to open the door.

Michael frowned, then did so. He managed to get back out and peered at her. It looked like she was in the same state, age-wise, as Devon, being not elderly but not young, either. She wore a brown coat and gloves, as well as brown boots.

"Oh my goodness!" she said, "Are you three okay?"

"Y-Yeah…but we got stuck out here in the blizzard. My car's freezing over—"

"And you two aren't far behind. Dear…! Dear, over here! Here they are…!"

They heard a male voice, seemingly the same age as the woman, "I'm coming, love…hey! Come on and help get them loose!"

Marissa looked about her, not being able to see much in the blizzard, yet hoping that she could see what was going on.

"Don't you worry, little one," she heard the older woman say soothingly, "We'll help all of you, including the car. Now, just relax…relax and rest…"

She peered through the snow at the woman, "Um, who are you?"

"Not now, dear, just rest. You need all the strength you have to stay warm until we can get you free…Papa…will you give her something nice to drink? She seems thirsty."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I haven't had something to drink since we left Chicago."

She heard voices, many of them, more than she could imagine being in a group…and all of them seemed…young.

At that moment, a large, round man in a brown coat came up to the woman, two mugs in his hands. The containers were giving off steam and looked delicious. "Here, give these to them. They'll both need it."

She nodded and gave one first to Marissa, then Michael. "Dearies, we're going to take you all to our house, so that you can all recover and wait out the blizzard. The poor car can thaw out, too."

"Kitty," she was murmuring, "Please, wake up…"

"Don't worry about Kitty," the man said reassuringly, "You'll be all right. Just drink this, it'll warm you up."

She nodded, sniffed, then took a sip.

"Michael, this tastes like chocolate."

He nodded, taking a sip as well, then started drinking it normally.

"How'd you guys have hot chocolate on hand?" he asked after a moment.

"We have our ways of keeping drinks hot," the older man replied. "Go ahead and drink it all, then get some sleep. We'll wake you when we get you to our home."

"Sounds good," Michael nodded, having already finished drinking the mug of hot chocolate. As soon as Marissa had finished hers, he handed the mugs back to the woman, closed the door and sat back.

Normally he would not be so trusting of strangers…although now they were in a bad situation…and he got the sense that these folks wouldn't harm them.

Michael looked to make sure that Marissa was comfortable, then snuggled into his seat, praying that these people were in time to save Kitt, much less themselves.

000000000000000

In the blizzard, a single black semi with a gold outline and a chess piece pulled onto the highway. The people inside had finally managed to reach the coordinates that Kitt had sent to them.

As soon as the back opened and the ramp was lowered, a single person ran down it. It was Devon, dressed in a thick coat, boots, hat and gloves.

"Michael!" he called out, looking around him as he ran. "Michael! Kitt! Marissa…!"

There was no reply, save for the howl of the icy wind.

"Michael, where are you…? Answer me…!" he continued to shout, although now inside, the feeling was changing from simply negative worry to fear.

Another form ran up to him, and for a moment, he thought it had been Michael. He smiled, relieved…until he was able to discern who it really was.

"Devon," Bonnie called out, "Don't go too far, we don't have Kitt to lead us back."

"I don't care! All three of them, they're in this mess… Michael! Rissie! Kitt!"

Bonnie looked on the ground carefully…then called out, "Devon…! Over here…!"

He hurried over to her.

"They're almost gone, but…I see Kitt's tire tracks, up to a point…then they vanish."

He shook his head, "What the blazes happened to them…?"

"I don't know, but we need to get back inside call the local police…get some search parties together."

000000000000000

Michael felt a bit lightheaded as he started to come out of a dream…one in which he and Marissa were in the hot desert, alone…and calling out for Kitt and Devon, the only ones that could help get them to shelter…to somewhere with plenty of water.

At one point he had collapsed on the ground, and heard the little girl telling him to get back up, to wake up…to not leave her there alone.

"That's his name, eh…?" he faintly heard.

"Uh-huh."

"My, such an honest little girl…"

"I'm not a little girl…I'm nine years old!" A pause, then, "Michael…c'mon, Michael, wake up…"

He fought against waves of darkness that were making him want to stay asleep.

"Michael! C'mon!"

He slowly opened his eyes, then closed them again, pained by the sudden bright light.

"That's it…slowly this time…" the older woman from before said, "No need to blind yourself."

He complied, opening them slowly time, letting his eyes adjust to the light.

As soon as they focused, Michael slowly looked around him. He was in a bedroom, and a nice-sized, well-furnished one. The walls were made out of wood, and there were different things about, such as a dresser, a full-length mirror, a door to the bathroom… Michael found himself in a warm, cozy bed with a comforter and blankets on it.

When he turned his head back, he tried to sit up…and found himself dizzy.

"Whoa!" That was Marissa's voice.

"Take it easy…you were closer to freezing to death than we thought," the woman said as she helped him sit up, "Once you relaxed, I guess the adrenaline wore out."

"Yeah," Marissa agreed, "Mama and Papa had to wake you twice on the way, or so they said."

"Ma…? Marissa, they're not your parents."

"No," the woman admitted, "I told her to call me Mama, and so should you. Everyone around here does."

"Okay, that explains it…but…how long have I been out?"

"A day," Mama answered, "You haven't eaten since then, so it's no wonder that you're dizzy. I figured you'd wake up soon, so I had lunch made."

He nodded, "Kitt…where's…is he okay…?"

"Yes, we managed to thaw him out, and just in time," the little girl answered, "He's been worried, too."

"_That's an understatement. Michael, how are you feeling…?"_

"Tired…dizzy. Kitt, Marissa, just where are we?"

The little girl and Mama exchanged glances, then Marissa replied, "I don't think you'd believe me. I don't know if I do myself."

The older woman chuckled and pinched her on the arm.

"Ow! Why'd you do that…"

"You said you didn't know if this was a dream, dear." She peered at the girl closely, "Dear…your name…are you Marissa Miles…?"

"Huh? Yeah, that's my name. Are you checking to see if I'm being honest again?"

"Not this time…but my husband's told me plenty about you."

"He-he has?"

"Yes. He'd come over to Montana every year, knowing you were being held prisoner…and every time, he'd be shot at by that dreadful man…the one that killed your mother."

"O-oh…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We were happy when Kitt found and protected you." She smiled, then said, "Can you help be bring in Michael's lunch…? Then you can relax and play."

"Umm…play? What's that?"

Her brow furrowed as she said, "Ohh, that's right…you don't know how to play at all. Well that's all right…this is a time of learning, after all. Well, please help me bring in his lunch, then we'll make yours."

"Okay, Mama!"

As Michael leaned back into his pillows, he thought to himself, trying to figure out just what had been discussed in front of him.

"No…can't be…they're real after all…?"

000000000000000

A day after Devon and Bonnie had arrived in the semi, the two of them were at the police station. The older man looked pale and a bit drawn, with eyes that were a bit bloodshot. Bonnie wasn't much better.

She looked down the corridor and finally found the head of the precinct walking towards them.

"Anything…?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Miss Barstow, Mr. Miles…as you know, it is a blizzard out there. It's possible we might never find Mr. Knight or Miss Miles. I suggest, for tonight, you stay at a hotel…then in the morning, go home. If we find them, we will call you as we head over there. We do have your address and phone number."

Devon shook his head. "No. That's my niece and a man I consider as my son out there. I won't…"

The man sighed then said to Bonnie in a lower tone, "To be blunt, the last time that a blizzard this cold has gone through here, there have been plenty of deaths. The chances of them surviving are not too good. We won't give up, but you ought to know the facts of the situation."

She glared at him, seeing that Devon, with his keen hearing, had heard what was said. His mouth tightened and he quickly looked away.

"Devon…let's get to the hotel for tonight," she said quietly.

The Englishman had been about to say something harsh to the head of the precinct, but held whatever it was back and simply nodded, mouthing a quiet word of thanks.

As they traveled from the station to a hotel room via taxicab, the older man had been deep in thought, yet distraught at the same time.

She looked at him, concern plain on her face as his eyes glittered for a moment before he dabbed at them with a sleeve.

"We'll find them, Devon," she said quietly.

"And if we don't…? Bonnie…losing Rissie the first time was bad…so was coming close to Michael, Kitt or both dying…but if I lose all three of them…"

She nodded, patting his arm. She knew the rest of that statement. If he lost all three of them, the ones he held closest to his heart, it would kill him.


	5. A Little Miracle, Pt 2

_Chapter 5: A Little Miracle, Part 2_

Devon sighed rather sadly as he sat in his apartments. After the night in the hotel, he and Bonnie had gone looking for Michael, Kitt and Marissa, but to no avail. It was as though all three of them had disappeared from the surface of the planet. He had, reluctantly, taken the plane back to California with Bonnie. She had convinced him to not let the local authorities know what had happened just yet…just in case they were alive and on their way somewhere.

Now, though, he looked out at the tree that was in the living room. He and his niece had decorated it the day before this entire disaster began. Over the fireplace was an extra stocking, with Marissa's name embroidered in red…another reminder that it was now Christmas Eve.

"Lord," he whispered, "Whoever is listening to me…I…I pray to you…all I want is for them to come back to me. Michael Knight, Kitt and my niece, Marissa…I don't care what it takes, but…please…I can't bear the thought that all three of them might be gone forever…I don't want anything else but for them to be all right and here with me…"

His voice trembled and a pair of tears fell down his face as he spoke, "Please…I beg you, please let them be alive…let them come home soon…I…" _I love them and need all three of them in my life…_

He remained still for a moment, trying to regain control over his emotions and himself, but to no avail.

"Rissie…Michael…Kitt…"

Devon laid his head on the couch arm and cried.

Just outside the window, a young red-haired girl with pointed ears floated in mid-air as she watched the scene before her. The older man in front of her had been speaking quietly…and with the window closed, she could still hear every word that was said. Now, that same man was half-lying on the couch, arms and shoulders shaking as he wept.

She sighed and shook her head. She had heard about conditions like this from Papa, but never expected to see it for herself.

This human in front of her was falling apart.

"Just a little longer," she said through the window quietly, "Hold on a bit more."

000000000000000

Mama looked to her husband, who was getting ready for the long trip. After all, it was Christmas Eve, and he had quite a night ahead of him…moreso than usual. After a long talk between them, it had been decided that Papa would be having company on this flight.

"That way," she added, "You can also get those three to their home. One of the little elves peeked into the Foundation home a few moments ago."

"Oh…? How're the other two holding up…?"

"Not too well. Bonnie's trying hard to find them, but…when Ursa last looked, Devon had fallen asleep, crying. Their absence is tearing him apart inside."

He nodded, "Well, you know Kitt agreed to it, and so did Marissa…now all we need to do is to talk to Michael."

"Talk to me about what, Papa…? Or should I say, Santa?"

They turned and saw the young man in the doorway, looking much better than he did when the three of them were found four days ago.

"Call me whichever name you want. I'll still be just as real."

"So I noticed."

"Michael, as you know, tonight's Christmas Eve. Before the three of you go home, how about you all come with me on the sleigh ride tonight…?"

His eyes widened as he asked slowly, "Kitt, Marissa and I, come with you delivering toys to the kids of the world…?"

"Certainly. When we get to your area, you can get off then. How's that sound?"

He grinned slowly, "That's something I always dreamed of doing when I was a kid."

"I remember…and now that you're an adult, you get to go on one."

"Have you asked Marissa or Kitt?"

"We did, and they're all for it."

At that moment, they heard the sounds of a pair of children playing hide-and-seek, then the sounds of footsteps running through to the living room. Before anything could be said, Marissa appeared, deciding to hide behind the door leading into the kitchen.

His eyebrow went up as he asked, "Marissa…? Was that her I saw playing?"

"Why yes, dearie. As good as she is, it's wrong that she's never known how to play, much less been allowed to do so. A bit of play mixed in with what she does every day is always good for her."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Sa—Papa, what time do we leave?"

"We go in a couple of hours. Oh, Marissa…" he said, smiling.

"Yes, Papa…?" she asked, giving her location away to one of the children—no, elves, that tagged her.

"Something you might want to think about…" he said as he motioned for her to come to him. When she did, he whispered, "It wouldn't hurt if you called him 'father', you know. It seems that though he won't say so to anyone, he longs for it."

"You sure…? I figured that he'd feel overwhelmed, like things were moving too fast."

"Oh, I'm quite sure. There's a song that people made about me…one of the lines is 'He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake'. Well…it's very true, for adults as well as kids."

"I'll remember that."

The elf that had been playing with her asked, "So you're going, little missie?"

"Yeah, Polaris. I'm really gonna miss this place, but I'm worried about Uncle Devon and Bonnie."

He grinned and tapped her on the nose. "Tell ya what…how about around this time every year, 'till you grow up, you come up here? That way you'll remember how to play an' can even help Papa get ready?" He quickly added, "Um…with Papa's permission, of course."

The jolly, old man laughed heartily and added, "That's a great idea. Just until you do grow up for real, though."

Marissa grinned and said, "I'll do that! Thanks!"

Michael chuckled as he said, "We go in two hours." He paused for a moment before adding, "This is gonna be one trip we're not going to forget."

"_You can say that again. Traveling through the entire world, helping deliver packages for someone that most people do not believe in, actually catching a bird's-eye view of several monuments…"_

"Ho ho, I see Kitt's ready now."

"_But of course, Santa. And I still have the bunch that Michael and Rissie bought for Devon and Bonnie before we ran into that blizzard."_

"Don't you worry, Kitt dearie," Mama put in, "We made sure to gift-wrap those ourselves. Now, how about a nice, tasty early dinner and some hot chocolate to go with it?"

"Sounds good," Michael and Marissa agreed, then the little girl asked, "You having a meal too, Kitty?"

"_Yes, I am. Papa truly knows how to treat an AI in a car. This is the best grade of fuel that I've had in a long time. It's compatible ethanol, made with a special kind of corn, so Papa says. And a few of the elves were already making sure that I'm at optimal capacity. Bonnie would be jealous."_

She grinned and Michael said into his own comlink, "Well, the flight of our lives begins in 2 hours. Best get ready for it, Michael and Wendy."

Kitt replied just as the operative knew he would, _"I beg your pardon!"_

Marissa didn't. "Hey, this may be as close to a real Never-Neverland as we'll get. Peter Pan might not be real, but this whole time since the blizzard is. I'm worried about Uncle Devon, but I'm gonna enjoy it anyway. Besides, when we get home, it'll be in style!"

Papa whispered to Mama, smirking, "Peter not real…that's what she thinks."

000000000000000

Bonnie sighed as she looked at the hardware that she had been working on since before the disappearance. Ever since they had gotten back two, almost three days ago, Devon had been staying in his apartments…and the times that she had gone up to talk to him, he was either sleeping, or…

She had completed the project…just when Kitt, Michael and Marissa had vanished from the face of the planet. She had been trying to keep optimistic, that they would turn up, alive and well. It was hard, especially when she overheard the Englishman cry out for them. If they weren't found soon, they would have to think about accepting the worst.

And Bonnie knew if that was the case, Devon would lose the will to live.

"Please," she whispered, "I need your help…we need your help. The three most important beings are gone. Please…bring them back, alive and well."

000000000000000

Exactly two hours later, the huge, red sleigh was ready. There was a large bag, just full of toys sitting in the bag, almost overflowing. The reindeer were also being hooked up to it, including Rudolph, who was eying a black trans-AM warily.

Said trans-AM, Kitt, was parked behind the sleigh, nervous, yet ready to go. He was still afraid of flying, but he knew that considering where they were, the North Pole, the only way they would be able to get home was to do this. Papa had explained that as soon as both were airborne, Kitt would be flying alongside the red sleigh. He already had the flight plan recorded, courtesy of Polaris.

Michael would be in the car, while Marissa…

"The little one will be riding with me in the sleigh," Papa had said.

"Lucky you!" the operative had said tapping her on the nose.

Papa, Michael and Marissa were bundled up, more than usual. Mama had found three layers of coats, mittens and the like for each person, and surprisingly, they all fit.

"A few areas are going to be especially cold, so the extra layers will really help," she had explained.

Michael nodded and got into Kitt while Papa took his place on the sleigh. Mama put Marissa right beside him.

"Everyone ready?" he called out.

"_Ready, Santa!"_

"Ready to go, Papa," came from a grinning Michael.

"Yep!" Marissa nodded.

"Then let's go!" He grabbed the reigns and sent a small wave into the cords. "Now Dasher, Now Dancer, Now Prancer and Vixen!" The old man nodded at her encouragingly.

She grinned and called out, "On Comet, On Cupid, On Donner and Blitzen!"

"To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!"

They both said at the same time, "Now dash away, dash away! Dash away all!"

Michael had to smile when he saw this…and Kitt gave an amused chuckle as the reindeers started on the trot…and after they had gone a few yards, Kitt began rolling as well. Within moments, both were airborne.

Marissa looked as the house and workshop grew smaller and the small group went higher in the sky.

"Wow!"

"It's just the start, little one!"

And indeed it was. Marissa would, at times, ask about some of the places…such as a huge wall that went from one end of the country to the other…seemingly endless at first.

"That would be the Great Wall of China," Michael had said. He and Kitt would be talking to her and Papa using her comlink. "It was made long, long ago."

There was a large tower, maybe one of those communications towers, although it was in a place where the people had slanted eyes and dark skin.

"The Tokyo Tower," the man beside Marissa said when she asked, "Quite an important structure here…nowadays, that is. Used for sightseeing and for broadcasting entertainment."

Whenever Papa would land the sleigh at a house, Michael and Kitt would as well. Surprisingly, thanks to whatever had been done to make the car able to fly, it was also extremely light and did not cause the roof even the slightest amount of damage. The oldest one there would alternate between Marissa or Michael going into the houses with him and placing the presents under the trees, sometimes putting coal in the stockings, depending on the child's (or at times, children's) behavior for that year.

As they traveled, they all saw different kinds of living places, ranging from palaces, regular houses to places made out of wood, or sticks and grass. There were even underground houses, with kangaroos either sleeping or out and about.

"There're all kinds in this world," Michael had said once while in the air. At the time, they were over one of the Safaris of Africa.

"Yeah…who'd have thought that some entire families, parents included, could be so rotten…or the parents be so bad and the kids still be good," Marissa replied.

At one spot, they saw another structure, somewhat similar in design to the Tokyo Tower, although it was far away, where the people looked just like the ones in the US…but had very odd accents. Also in that city was a strange, square-like bridge that had an almost round, inner curve that people and cars passed beneath.

"_That's the Eiffel Tower, and the strange square-ish place is the Arc de Triomphe. This is incredible, we're just over Paris, France!"_ Kitt exclaimed, _"It's been called the city of romance!"_

Papa chuckled and said, "Some things are extremely exaggerated…and others are true. This country is a bit of both."

At another time, they came across a land that was lit up, with large buildings…although there was one that caught the little girl's eye.

It was a huge, rectangular building, not all that wide, but certainly tall. It seemed as though it had been made out of lots of things, including gold. Near the top were four clocks, and all of them had Roman numerals on the faces instead of English numbers.

"Wow…that's gotta be the biggest clock I've ever seen!"

"That's called Big Ben, Marissa," Papa replied, "We're in London, England."

"So this is where Uncle Devon comes from. He said that he had been born and raised here."

"That's right," Michael agreed, "From the air, it's one he—heck of a city. What a view."

At another point, they flew across a land that was truly beautiful…the grass on the hills were much greener than even at the Knight Estate…and the cities weren't quite as modern as other places…but seemed right, all the same. The accents were somewhat closer than she would hear from Devon.

"Ireland, also called Eire," Papa said with a grin, "next up is Iceland, then the Western Hemisphere, starting with Canada. If you all don't mind, I'd like to save the United States until last…so that all of you can get a good look at South America, Mexico and Canada."

"Be my guest," Michael agreed. He and Kitt were truly enjoying this trip, and he could tell that Marissa was, too. After all, it wasn't every day that an adult, a sentient car and a little girl got to accompany Santa Claus on a trip around the world.

On and on the trip went, until the only presents left were the ones for the United States…then they all homed in on the area where the Foundation headquarters were.

000000000000000

Right before this stop, Michael had gotten out of Kitt and climbed into the back of the sleigh, where the now relatively semi-empty sack of toys sat. The AI went into autopilot. It had been decided that when they arrived, Kitt would go to the garage, where he stayed when at the Foundation headquarters, while Santa, Marissa and Michael all handled this last delivery.

"_They all seem to be sleeping, Bonnie included,"_ he reported when they were approaching the building.

"Good, good," Santa grinned, "The Miles apartments will be the very last stop. I want to be there when you two are reunited with Devon."

The group of them quietly went through the place silently, moreso than they would have thought possible. At every apartment that had children in it, they stopped and dropped off presents…including Laura Mariz's.

"Even though she's grown up enough to not believe in you?" Marissa asked.

"Your family and hers has a very special lineage," Papa replied, "It's not for me to say what it is, but they're prime exceptions to the rule."

Eventually, they all entered into the apartments that Devon and Marissa stayed in. Michael had been about to knock, but Papa put a finger alongside his nose, shook his head and simply touched the knob. It opened easily and silently.

"You two first," he whispered.

The operative and little girl nodded and entered the house.

Both of them looked around, then saw what they had been looking for.

Devon was laying on the couch, sleeping. Even he could tell it wasn't a peaceful rest, as his expression was etched with pain, and his face was still a bit damp.

Marissa saw this and hurried over to him, gently shaking him.

"Uncle De—" she stopped when she saw Papa's expression and remembered the advice that he had given her at the North Pole.

She shook him again, gently, and said instead, quietly, "Father…father, wake up. Please…"

The Englishman's eyes snapped open and he looked disoriented for a moment. He stared at the little face in front of him and said quietly, sadly, "Another dream…and I know it's just a dream…"

"No it's not. This is real. We're back, all of us."

Devon sat up, slowly, then reached to touch Marissa's face with a trembling hand, just as he did in Montana.

"Rissie…? Michael…?" Even his voice trembled.

"Yep, it's us, Devon," Michael replied.

"That's right."

The Englishman stared at both of them for a long moment…then surprised them by quickly holding Marissa close to him in a bearhug and then including Michael into the embrace, with the little girl between them.

"Devon…?" he asked, telling that the older man was shaking.

There was a sniff, then the reply, "You're alive…you're both here, and alive! Thank God…Th…" The rest of what he was about to say was cut off by a sudden fit of sobbing.

Michael was rather surprised, to say the least, at the reaction, although in a way, he felt that he wasn't supposed to be. He tightened his grip on Devon.

"It's okay, we're here now," he replied softly.

"Yeah, we would have been goners if a couple hadn't rescued us," Marissa added, her voice muffled.

"We were so worried when we got the SOS…and then when we arrived…and couldn't find any of you…I've been scared…"

Behind them, there was the sound of a more quiet ho-ho-ho, making Devon look up…and his eyes widened by what he saw, even through a haze of tears.

"I…I don't believe my eyes…"

As the trio let go, Michael turned and said with a grin, "Devon…I'd like you to meet the real Saint Nicholaus…"

"Although he says to call him Papa," Marissa put in.

"Father Christmas works just as well," Papa put in with a grin, "Devon Miles…I thought you looked familiar. All grown up, but still familiar. You weren't always a good little boy, but you've become a fine man. And don't worry, Kitt's downstairs in the garage…with everything those two bought before the entire thing got started."

"He and his wife were the ones that saved us," the little girl said, "And we've had quite a trip tonight. Around the world!"

He nodded, stood and took the jolly man's hand into a firm handshake.

"Thank you…for saving them. I'm…"

Papa smiled warmly, knowing already that the man was truly grateful, more than could be put into words. "It's truly no problem, Devon. I want to talk to you a little bit. Michael, why don't you and Marissa go get Bonnie and wake her?"

"Great idea. She's really gonna feel better," Michael agreed, then helped the little girl go downstairs.

A few minutes later, they returned upstairs, with Bonnie. She had really been startled to see Kitt in his usual spot…and had thought, like Devon, that it was just a dream…until Michael and Marissa came downstairs. Then she realized that a true miracle had happened…and that all three were alive and well.

She was surprised to see a familiar figure from her childhood…although this was real…talking to Devon, who was nodding and wiping his face with tissue.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," she said quietly.

"Believe it," the Englishman replied, "it's exactly as it looks. He and his wife saved their lives, took care of them…and they've been on the trip of their lives. I think it'd be a good idea, though, to keep that part just between us. As far as anyone knows, a couple found and helped them, then waited until the blizzard stopped before bringing them home."

"No problem there," she agreed.

"It's time for me to get home," the oldest there said with a smile.

"Thanks, Santa," Marissa said, "It's been a lot of fun!"

Devon nodded, "And it starts again next year…without all the scaring me to death, of course."

The man nodded then stepped over to the fireplace, which had been put out.

"See you all next year…and Merry Christmas!" he called out, put the finger alongside his nose…then disappeared up the chimney.

Michael, Marissa, Devon and Bonnie hurried to the window and opened it. Within a few moments, they could see, against a full moon in a clear sky, the sight of Santa's sleigh and the reindeer.

They all waved as they heard in the faint distance, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

As the sight disappeared into the distance, Marissa turned to Devon, who picked her up and held her close to him.

"Merry Christmas, father," she said quietly.

He looked deeply into her eyes…then smiled warmly, in a way that none of them had ever seen before.

_Papa was right,_ Michael thought, _Devon was longing to hear it from her._

"Merry Christmas to you too, my dear," he replied softly.

Everyone quickly went downstairs to the garage, not caring that it was still, technically, Christmas Eve for another hour. Devon kept refusing as they walked, saying that the only thing he wanted this year he had already gotten.

In the backseat, as well as in the trunk, there was a large number of presents…in the first area were the ones that they three of them had bought before the blizzard…although in the trunk came from someone else altogether…and they had a feeling they knew who.

After a number of them were opened, Bonnie grinned and picked up some thin, translucent, black material, as well as the hardware that had been on her work station, and installed both while Devon was opening one of the presents from Papa…and smiled warmly as he saw a tea set, with pictures of the North Pole, as well as children and elves playing in the snow.

"_Just what is it you put in, Bonnie…?"_ Kitt asked.

"Something that I've been working on ever since we got back from Montana…and completed when you disappeared." She then pressed a single button, one that was next to the large, white "C" button.

As soon as it was pressed, the material came out of a section near the trunk, then smoothly flowed over the car.

"_Oh my goodness…Oh my goodness! Is this what I think it is…?"_

"Yep. A special tarp, just for you…and the mechanism that expands and contracts it. The mechanism also controls the temperature that the tarp emits…and it won't interfere with your Surveillance Mode."

"_Wow, I…I…Thank you, Bonnie. I love it!"_

She chuckled, "You're welcome, Kitt."

Everyone chuckled warmly as they sat around Kitt, talking until sunrise.


	6. Goodbye to the Old, Hello to the New

Epilogue: Goodbye to the Old, Hello to the New

Marissa marveled at how fast the time passed between their return to the Foundation on Christmas and now, almost a week later. Michael, strangely enough, didn't have any cases the entire time and stayed at the Foundation. When he asked Devon about why, the older man simply smiled and said that he wasn't taking any chances until after the first of the year. There had not been as much material the little girl was reading up on as there had been the past 2 holidays.

"At least there's one holiday that hasn't been changed around much at all," she said as she read it in front of Devon and Kitt, "Simply celebrating the end of one year and the arrival of the new."

"Yes," the Englishman replied, "Although the manner of celebrating it varies, depending on what part of the world you're in."

"And what about around here, father?"

He still smiled at her softly whenever he heard her call him that. He replied, "Well…normally, the Foundation holds a part for everyone…although this year, I'm thinking of something more…personal."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You'll be staying up rather late tonight," he said, "After all, you'll be ringing in the new year right along with us."

"Really? Wow," she replied.

Michael came in at that moment, hearing the last part of the conversation. "Where at?" he asked.

"Somewhere with an excellent view," Devon replied with a little smile, "My own surprise."

000000000000000

Later that night, around 10:30 PM, two vehicles, one of them being Kitt, left the parking lot of the Foundation. Devon's Mercedes was in the lead, since he was the only one that knew where they were going. Kitt was behind the other car, also curious.

"One heckuva year," Michael said quietly to the other passenger in the car: Marissa.

"You said it, for everyone," she replied, "and new lives for everyone, especially Kitty, father and I."

"Papa was right," he said quietly, "I've never seen Devon happier or so touched when you call him that."

The little girl looked about her as they travelled…and about an hour later, the two vehicles stopped…on a cliff.

Michael and Marissa got out of Kitt and looked around…with wide eyes.

The place that Devon chose was a wide cliff that overlooked the ocean.

"Wow…you sure know how to pick 'em," he said to Devon.

"But of course. I know you and Marissa both like places like this…and it's the perfect place for this little family of ours to have our own party for bringing in the new year."

"Hear hear," Marissa replied as Michael opened the trunk and took out a few things…like a large blanket, snacks, cups…and a basket.

Devon took out of the Mercedes trunk a two bottles…one was a regular bottle of soda, while the other was green, with a cork in it.

"What's that?" Michael asked after Bonnie took the things from him and started setting up the blanket and other stuff. RC, who was in the other car, went with her.

"A memorable drink for us adults…for a memorable time." He whispered quietly, "Dom."

Michael's eyes widened. "Whoa. Memorable is right!"

"Marissa, c'mon over here," Bonnie waved to her, "And help me get this set up."

"Okay!" the little girl replied and hurried over.

"Don't run, Rissie. It's dark and you could fall off!" Devon called out, then had Michael help him with the drinks before they both headed over to the spot.

Behind them, Kitt moved until he was directly behind the whole group, then remained still.

"It's been such a year," Devon said quietly as he sat down and saw that Marissa sat beside him, "Full of surprises and changes for everyone. Parkson was finally brought to justice, you're finally free and living a new life with a family that loves you very much…"

"Aw, father," she chuckled, feeling her face become hot.

"Well, it's true!" He chuckled and continued, "And even the past two months have been most memorable…for everyone. A few close calls, some surprises…and through it all, we're still together, with a bond that's become stronger than before."

"That's more true than we realized," Michael agreed as Bonnie set out the glasses.

At this moment, Kitt activated a timer, which counted down from 15 minutes. At ten then five minutes, he would announce the time, then count down from one minute vocally.

"What a pretty place to have a private party," Marissa said with a smile as she leaned against Devon.

He put an arm around her, nodding.

"Hey, can we do this every year?"

He looked at her for a long moment, then said, "I don't see why not. To be honest, I prefer being with only all of you tonight than at a large reception hall with a lot of people that I don't know all that well."

"Sounds good to me!" Bonnie agreed.

"Ditto, guys. Ditto," Michael put in.

"Right on, dudes and dudettes. Right on," RC said with a grin.

"A yearly thing it is, then."

After a quiet moment, gazing at both the stars and the ocean, Kitt put in, _"One minute until midnight."_

The Englishman nodded and opened first the Dom (and poured it into the first four champagne glasses), then opened the soda pop and poured it into the remaining glass.

Michael helped him with giving out the glasses, making sure that Marissa got the non-alcoholic one.

"_Forty-five seconds."_

"Farewell to the old year," Devon spoke out loud.

"And hello to the new," Bonnie added.

"May it bring plenty of memories, mostly good, I hope," was from Michael, "and see us all through good and bad."

"Got that right, guys. This is one family that's gonna make it through it all," RC agreed.

"_Knock on wood,"_ Kitt said with a light chuckle in his voice. _"Fifteen seconds."_

All of them picked up their glasses, facing each other with warm expressions, excitement…and smiles.

"_14…13…12…11…10…"_

Everyone took up the count, right along with Kitt, starting with Marissa.

"Nine, eight, seven."

Michael joined in. "Seven, six, five!"

Bonnie and RC, "Four, three!"

Devon grinned and raised his glass as he took up the count, "Two!"

"One!" was said by everyone, then all the glasses clinked together as they all said at the same time, "_Happy New Year!"_

Marissa couldn't help but laugh as she drank some of her soda, while the others sipped Dom. Behind them, Kitt began playing a song that was in his databanks, one that certainly fit the occasion.

The little girl frowned, confused, but the others' faces lightened when they heard it, and most of them sang along.

"Father, what is this?" she asked.

Devon smiled at her, then replied, "_Auld Lange Syne_, dear…_Auld Lange Syne_. Originally a song from Scotland, it's sung by many, many people all over the world at this very moment. I'll teach it to you so that next year you can join in."

"I'd like that," she answered, but tried to pick up on the words and sing along anyway, much to the delight of everyone.

Sin' auld lang syne, my dear,  
Sin' auld lang syne.  
But seas between us braid hae roared  
Sin' auld lang syne.

THE END


End file.
